


Breaking The Habit

by Lyviatan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Jeriko, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviatan/pseuds/Lyviatan
Summary: After Survivor Series Kevin Owens tries to apologize to Chris Jericho for demolishing his list.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckiee19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckiee19/gifts).



Everything happened so quickly. One second I was in the ring, trying to teach my former tag team partner A.J. Styles a lesson, yet everybody knew that I was way out of breath and he could have Styles-Clashed me any minute. Thankfully my thoughts were interrupted when I felt the younger one’s body quickly part from mine, leaving me with a sort of coldness I’ve been feeling ever since I put a knife into A.J.’s back in March of 2016. It still hurt me to think about it, even worse to be around him. I’ve never wanted our bond to end so cruelly, but it just had to be done. Bigger and better things were waiting for the both of us and now I was trying to get the best out of my career with Kevin Owens, the Universal Champion, by my side. Feeling so in trance I didn’t even realize that the latter man I was just thinking about greatly harmed the long-haired one, with nothing else but The List of Jericho, hitting and hitting onto his already broken body, sheets flying around the ring, leaving the people in the arena shocked, yet happy for this kind of drama. The judges beneath the announcement table though wasted no time in ringing the bell and announcing that my best friend has indeed been eliminated from the match. 

Dazed, carrying the list in one hand, I strolled through the backstage area, heading to my locker room, ready to leave this hellhole and just getting to my hotel. Opening the door to my room non-other than the man that just accidentally demolished my list stared right at me, looking a bit nervous on the bench he was sitting on. Rolling my eyes I kicked the door shut lightly, only to draw more attention to me by slamming the clipboard with the mixed up sheets onto the table a few feet away from me. “Look I’m so-“, my partner started, but I quickly cut him off with an annoyed “Shut it.” Feeling a little too harsh on Kevin, I let out a sigh with a followed “If it wasn’t for RAW tomorrow, I’d get shitfaced drunk. What a damn PPV.” “We could do that after RAW then”, the younger one offered hesitatingly, adding an “If you want” and I was quick to accept. Owens gave me a genuine smile that looked more like a smirk and before I knew it he was backing out of the room, closing the door. 

A few minutes passed and I’ve already gotten out of my gear, packing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder. I was ready to head out when I heard someone entering the room and I knew beforehand that it would be Kevin. He closed the door behind him with a huge grin on his face, waving a black clipboard in front of my face. “Look what I got”, he proudly presented and to be honest he left me quite dumbfounded. “Where’d you”, I started to ask, but Kevin already knew my question and rapidly answered. “I stole it from Steph’s office.” “Way to make yourself famous with the authority”, I laughed in disbelief. The demolished list was still laid out on the table I threw it on earlier so Kevin walked over there, threw the old clipboard in the trash and arranged the sheets by order. We had went through it so many times that we were both sure we’d know it from memory. I watched him put the list ever so gently back together, flattening out each paper as best as he could, shooting me a glance here and then. He then fished out a sharpie from his pocket, took the cap off with his teeth and scribbled “The List of Jericho” on the back, being content with the outcome. “Like new”, he said walking over to me and handing me the renewed list. “Honestly though I’m sorr-“ he added, but he was well aware that I hated apologies, especially when things accidentally got out of hand, so I just muted his words by pressing my lips against his, a little too shocked by myself, so I quickly backed out of this situation again. “Thanks, I love it”, I said after clearing my throat, when the list was rudely taken out of my hands. I expected the younger one to punch me in the face, but to my surprise I was simply pulled forward to him by my forearm. Kevin rested his hand just above my waist and closed the distance between us, breaking quite the personal space, but that didn’t matter either way now cause I’ve already invaded his earlier. Before I knew it, my partner brought his other hand to my neck, pulling me down and kissing me on the spot. I was too caught up with my thoughts at first, but feeling Kevin’s warmth on my lips sent jolts through my body, surging forward and deepening the kiss. When we were both breathing heavily I pulled away, only to see Kevin’s lips being red from the roughness and also his cheeks being quite flushed. “You’re welcome”, he stated, smirking.


End file.
